kierans_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper, the thief, is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male raccoon with gray fur and brown eyes who is best friends with Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang. He has a complicated, romantic relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox, who was his partner when he worked for INTERPOL after faking amnesia.3 He is currently stuck in ancient Egypt.1 Sly first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of eighteen.4 His current age is unknown, as he was 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an undisclosed amount of time passed between that and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. He was born to his mother and father Conner Cooper in 1984.1 He was voiced by Kevin Miller in all of his video game appearances. Role in the series Personality Sly is a cunning, devious, quick-witted, charming, suave gentleman thief. He uses his wit, courage, charm and skills to pull off jobs, and often crack jokes and sarcastic comments at the expense of others. Sly is also very cool, collected and manages to keep a rational head in stressful and chaotic situations. Through all of his hardships, he remains loyal and dedicated to any he calls his friend, particularly Bentley and Murray, and Inspector Carmelita Fox, despite her attempts to put him behind bars. In the beginning of the series, Sly was very cocky and driven by his own personal goals. On occasion, he would scold Bentley for slowing missions. He often disregarded Bentley's advice and warnings, and sometimes spoke rudely of Murray. At the end of the first game, Sly openly admitted that he wouldn't have made it that far without them both, leading to his respectful resolution in the future games. By Sly 2, Sly developed more of an appreciation for his team. He has great confidence in their skills while retaining his inherently cocky nature. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. By Sly 3, Sly became an entirely new thief, though with the sarcasm, witty banter, quips and debonair charm still intact. He can't imagine his life without his team. He now takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the lookout for when they were bothered or sad. Relationships Kieran Quarles Bentley Bentley is one of Sly's lifelong friends. Bentley's serious demeanor often prompts Sly to joke around, especially while on the job, though he still appreciates his friend's concern for him. During Sly 3, Bentley's condition put a noticeable strain on his relationship with Sly. This strain stemmed when jealousy that Bentley had tried not to acknowledge began to surface. Nevertheless, Sly stuck by him, comforting him to show how valuable Bentley was to the team. Sly even admitted that he likely wouldn't have gotten as far as he did without Bentley's help. While Sly felt some anger due to Penelope's betrayal, he was more worried about how said betrayal would affect Bentley. Murray Like Bentley, Murray is one of Sly's lifelong friends. At one point Sly had called him a "part-time driver, full-time burden," but he retracted that statement after the defeat of Clockwerk when Murray's entire persona shifted. Being the two frontline fighters of the team, Sly and Murray often go into battle as a dynamic duo with the knowledge that the other has their back. Despite being somewhat envious of Sly's abilities, Murray never allows his large frame to discourage him, often making jokes at his own expense. Sly appreciates Murray for his strong body and even stronger heart. Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team